Insatiable
by Corker42
Summary: One-shot. Insatiable, it's the only word that can describe her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any other Harry Potter character. I do however own the characters that I have created for this fic. **

**A/N: I don't mean to anger anybody with my comments towards a certain piece of literature, it's all in fun and I don't think that they are harsh in any way... but just in case. You'll see what I mean :).  
**

**So, I got this idea while writing my other fanfic but couldn't find a way to put it in.... **

**Tell me what you think after you've read it. I was thinking about doing a trilogy or something with it and writing them backwards kind of like how the Hannibal series is written with the first story being the last and so on. But, tell me what you think. If you haven't read my other fic check it out, Darkest Light. Thanks for reading and please R&R.  
**

* * *

I turn my head toward the Gryffindor table and I catch the eyes of Hermione Granger. And I fall, as usual, into the warm eyes that always greet me. I can't do it anymore, I can't sit here and look at her and not feel anything.

I love her. I love Hermione Granger.

Besides us, five people know. Ginny, Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Millicent.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to face Draco.

"What are you looking at?" he grins.

"The love of my life," I sigh and look back at Hermione, who smiles, causing my heart rate to increase.

"I know how you feel." he mentions softly next to me. I instinctively know that his eyes have met those of Harry Potter because the black head looks up from the table looks at Hermione and smirks, when he realizes she is staring at me. Soon his eye find Draco's and he quickly gets lost. I can see that Ronald Weasley is saying something to them but, they aren't paying attention. Luckily, Ginny nudges both of them and bringd them back into the conversation.

Classes were over hours ago and most students are dressed down. Ever since Lord Voldemort was defeated everything is more relaxed, teachers aren't strict. You can get away with wearing muggle clothes to class. I still prefer the black dress pants that are part of our uniform, but I'm wearing a black dress shirt that I made sleeveless with the standard Slytherin tie. I added suspenders just to try and show up Draco, it was a daily ritual trying to out do each other.

Ironically, we had both worn almost the same thing except he had sleeves. Potter scolded him this morning for it. Apparently, he wanted Draco to show off his arms as well. I laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Draco says turning to face me.

"I look better than you today." I smirk.

"Wanna bet?" he challenges.

"Of course, I do."

"Okay, you know the drill. Pick someone." he says choosing our more common game. The basis of it? Pick a girl/guy, make him/her swoon. If he/she blushes there's a reward of five points. If you can get an obviously straight student to show interests it's fifteen points, twenty points is awarded if you can make them faint, and thirty if you can get the girl/guy that the other competitor is going after to look at you. And, it's never happened, but fifty if you can clearly get a teacher to show interest.

"Okay, you go first." I say. "Who's it going to be?"

"I don't know." he looks around.

"Wait, I got this." I say as I see Harlow Cooper look this way, she is a Gryffindor and she is sitting about three people down from Hermione.

She looks towards me and I put on the Parkinson charm that I invented and perfected. This includes my now legendary Parkinson smirk, which causes most girls to come running and then some. By most, I mean all, well, except for one.

Guess who? Yeah, I had to work for Hermione. I had to prove myself to her I guess you could say.

Anyway, Harlow is looking over here and smiling back, when I give her that smile she blushes. 5 points!

"Are you done?" Draco asks, I just chuckle.

I turn back towards her and lay on more charm. I run my hand through my jet black hair and bite my lower lip while staring at her.

"Harlow, are you okay?!" her friend gasps as the brunette slumps against her. Gods, that was a quick one!

"What's that 25 points?" I say softly to Draco.

I see Hermione quickly look down the table in worry when she hears the exclamation, she sees that Harlow has fainted and says something to the girl. The girl responds by pointing in my direction while talking to my Gryffindor. Hermione's head follows the girl's direction and looks to me. I just smile and shrug. She starts to laugh and shake her head when realization hits her. Harry leans over to ask her what is wrong and I see him start to laugh as well after Hermione explains.

Hermione turns back to me and raises an eyebrow. I lift my wand, moving it through the air and a green twenty five appears in front of me. Both she and Harry look at Draco and raise an eyebrow he grabs his wand and makes a zero in the air, grumpily.

"This isn't over." he says as he looks around and sees some blonde guy from Ravenclaw looking at him. He manages to get twenty-five points as well, the guy didn't faint but he was catatonic for awhile, so it counts.

"I got Bella," I say quickly looking at the third year, at the Ravenclaw table.

"I didn't realize we lived in the world of Twilight." Draco tries to joke.

I turn to him with wide eyes.

"What? Harry was reading it and I…" he trails off embarrassed. He should be, the queen!

I roll my eyes Hermione and Harry are obsessed with that damn muggle book. Hello, its not like we don't have vampires in our world. I can just imagine Hermione scolding me for this thought.

"_It's the esprit de corps of their rel-"_

"_Wait, wait, wait," I stop her. "Esprit de corps?"_

"_Yes, companionship and being proud of that companionship."_

"_Why didn't you just say that?"_

_Like I was saying Pansy, it's the fact that their unity extends between two different worlds. The power, the passion…"_

"_The danger." I'm being a smartass because of her obsession with this damn book! She glares at me. Don't ask me how but, Hermione knows things, just knows them. _She has gotten me hooked on some muggle things like movies, some of the music, and their television shows.

"_Their love in general." _Yes, we actually argued about this.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, am I not of a different house? Is that not other worldly enough for you?" I say rolling my eyes_

"_It's not the same." she sighs. It's actually really cute, oh sorry, anyway…_

"_Do I need to go out and get bit and turn pale for us to have the "unity" of their relationship?" I try to run interference. "Because, I'm sure I don't need to be a vampire to bite you." I say as I crawled up her body as she lay on her bed. I place a kiss on her neck before biting gently. She gasps and I smirk. "And, I'm pretty sure that in our world Slytherin's and Gryffindor's are not suppose to make love. We are suppose to make war, remember?" she chuckles at my attempt to be somewhat poetic._

"_I guess you're right," she says as her hands make their way up my shirt._

"_Our relationship is way better than theirs and plus," I say licking her neck. "I put Edward Cullen to shame with my sexiness."_

"_Mmm, too bad you don't have a ridiculously expensive car, babe," she says biting my ear and rolling over so she's on top. "Or I might actually sleep with you." she breathes in my ear before getting off of me and going back to watching the movie. I groan in frustration._

"_Fuck you, Cullen." I growl and I hear a giggle come from Hermione. I sit up against the headboard and she moves back between my legs so she's leaning against my chest. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and whisper, "I love you, Hermione. I always will, I'll never stop."_

As the memory fades, I register that Draco's hand is waving frantically in my face.

"What?" I ask turning to him.

"Who is that?" I follow his finger to where a tall blonde is at the teacher's table.

"Oh, that is Hermione and I's Ancient Runes professor she came in the middle of the year. Why?"

"She's having some interesting thoughts about you," he comments nonchalantly.

"Draco! As gifted as you are in Occlumency you can't just use it on anyone, if they find out-"

"They won't. Hey, she's coming this way." he says as Professor Drake made her way around to our side of the table.

"Pansy," she drawls as she sits on the table in front of me.

"Professor Drake, how are you this evening?" I reply politely.

"Fine, now that I've seen you." Holy shit! She was really, honestly and truly hitting on me in front of everyone and the entire Slytherin table was watching.

Trust me, she was totally different from all of the other teachers. Dress modestly? Ha, she was wearing tight jeans and heels, one of which she has placed between my legs. I try to fight the urge to be transfixed on her. She is Veela, it's kind of hard not too. Draco taps me on the shoulder and I turn to look at him.

"Pansy, snap out of it."

"Oh, right. Well, nice talking to you." I nod to the her, she stand up and walks back to the teacher's table angrily. "That's fifty points, Draco." I smirk as he grumbles. I see that Hermione and Harry are in deep discussion and have thankfully missed the exchange.

Hermione lifts her head and tilts it slightly. Again, I raise my wand and write 75. Her eyes get wide because she knows what that means. She snapsher head towards the teacher's table and sees Drake staring at me; turning back to me she mouths "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," I mouth back pointing to Draco then to my head so she would understand.

"Pans, man, are you talking to the mudblood?!" a seventh year guy, Jeremy Porter, yells down the table loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear.

Everyone stops and looks between Hermione and I. I see her face drop and her head soon follows as Harry wraps an arm around her shoulder.

I'm pissed.

I jump up on the table and make my way down it's long path until I'm in front of Porter, I squat down in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I growl, he chuckles as if I was joking.

"I asked if you were talking to the mudblood?" he grins.

"Listen," I growl grab onto his shirt collar pulling him towards me. "Don't ever use that word again. Especially, when you address Hermione Granger, understood?" I ask, he quickly nods his head and I shove him back causing him to fall off the bench and land hard.

I stand up and cross to the opposite side of the table and jump down, then I walk to the Gryffindor table at the opposite end of where Hermione sit. I hop up on the table and face the room.

"Listen," I start with a booming voice. "I, Pansy Parkinson," I look straight at Hermione and begin walking towards her. It might not seem like it to the other students but I'm nervous as hell, not because of what I was saying. No, no, I will declare my love for Hermione any day and I choose today. It was for a different reason. I feel cramped, so I remove my suspenders from my shoulders and let them hang as I continue my walk. "I, Pansy Parkinson," I begin again. "Am completely and totally in love with Hermione Granger." I say in a loud voice, it echoes through the silent room, but people start talking after my declaration. "I am so in love with Hermione Granger that I could not spend a day, a night, a week, or a lifetime, or anymore time not telling everyone how I feel about her, how much I want to be with her and how much she means to me." I'm getting closer and I start to shake a little. As I reach her I kneel down in front of her and smile at her shocked face, I grab one of her hands and scoot close enough so that I can place it on my chest, over my heart.

"Hermione, I love you more than I've ever cared for anyone, I love you more than my own life, and I'm tired of hiding it because I love you so much." I caress the back of her hand. My other hand twitches as it lays in my pocket. "Come here." I request gently helping her onto the table. When we are standing together I move closer to the middle of the table, look into her eyes one more time and knee before her. I can see her eyes widen and hear the gasps from around the room.

"Hermione, will you be my wife?" I ask as I pull the box from my pocket and open it.

"I-I," she stutters as her eyes get watery, then she looks up from the ring and into my eyes. "Yes." she says softly. I smile but scoot a bit closer.

"What was that?" I joke.

"Yes!" she shouts as I slide the ring on her finger. "I love you!" she yells excitedly as she throws her arms around my neck and kisses me. I only break away from the kiss when I notice that the majority of the Great Hall has stood and begun to either applaud or shout congratulations. No one is louder than Draco, except I can tell he and Harry are trying to out do the other. I start to laugh and turn back to Hermione and lean our foreheads together.

"I can't believe you did this. Especially, in front of the entire school." Hermione smiles.

"Well, I had to go big." I grin when I hear her laugh.

"Mmm, so a Gryffindor is going to marry a Slytherin, huh?" she asks softly.

"That's the way it seems." I respond.

"I guess we are crossing over into two different worlds…" she thinks foe a moment. "I'm a loyal and brave Gryffindor, you are a cunning and manipulative Slytherin; I'm a mere muggle and you, you are a powerful pure-blood. I think we've got it covered." she ponders, I chuckle.

"Anything else?" I question jokingly. "Oh! I purchased an Aston Martin and a Porsche, there are your expensive cars." I point out.

"These suspenders look sexy on you." she says tugging on the waist of my pants. "Mmm, so what does that mean?" she smiles. "That means Edward has nothing on you." I start to respond but she stops me. "But, how much do you love me?" she says looking into my eyes.

"My love for you, Granger, is insatiable." I say seriously.

"I think we've passed for an amazing relationship… and then some." she grins and leans in and captures my lips in a passionate kiss.

I pull away briefly and murmur against her lips, "Suck it, Cullen." she pulls away and starts laughing at my statement.

Have I mentioned lately, how much I love Hermione Granger? Well, in case you didn't know…

Insatiable.

It's the only word that can describe my love for her, I'll never get enough of it. Besides, I have…

Forever.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
